Harry Potter and the Mirror of Dimensions
by lilybaby1
Summary: Harry Potter has finally defeated Voldemort, what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
He had done it, he had avenged them all, his parents, his best friends, all the other people he had killed, and their families. He had banished Voldemort's soul to hell, never to return to this world ever again. Now he stood in front of the mirror looking at himself and the ways that he had changed. His uncontrollable black hair had been grown out in memory of Sirius and was now shaggy, instead of uncontrollable. His bright green eyes, the only part of his features that came from his mother would flash from jade to emerald depending on his mood now showed an enormous amount of barely constrained power, and were no longer hid by a pair of glasses. The potion he had completed for his seventh year was now widely used to help correct vision, something which had helped him a lot in his many battles. The scar which had been given to him by Voldemort did not stand out as much, blending in with the tan skin around it, from his hours of being outside. He had a dragon tooth earring in his left ear, and adder tooth clasped in a leather necklace around his neck. He wore fighting ropes of a dark forest green with a black clock clasped together by the symbol of Hogwarts given to him by Albus on his 17th birthday. Underneath his robes he had a tattoo of a phoenix on his right shoulder blade. It was his body however which was the most noticeable change. He was no longer the scrawny underfed eleven year old that had been introduced to magic. Instead he now stood at a height of 6'2, with wiry muscles and no fat. His movement were cautious and graceful, trained to make noise as he moved and always wary of being attacked.  
  
He turned from the mirror not wanting to contemplate all the changes, the scars both inside and out that had been caused throughout his life. He didn't want to think of the only time he had cried since he was three years old. The death of his mentor and best friend Albus Dumbledore only a month before. He had seen as the light that had sparkled in the old man's eyes went out because of Tom Riddle, he had been sad for so many reasons. Sad that the man who had worked so hard and for so long would not be able to celebrate in final destruction of Voldemort, that he would not be able to see the peace that he helped bring about. He didn't want to think of the sobbing Ginny Longbottom, crying over the coffin which held the body of her husband Neville, screaming mindlessly in her grief. He didn't want to think of Fred who had lost his twin George and was now kept on constant suicide watch and would go catatonic at even the slightest mention of his other half. He especially didn't want to think of Remus the last of the Mauderers final moments. He had no longer had a reason to live and had gone on a suicide mission to die.  
  
What Harry did want to think of was Ron and Hermione's wedding which had taken place only last week, and were celebrating the defeat of Voldemort on their honeymoon. He wanted to think of Draco Malfoy, the boy who had finally grown up and joined their side, playing and caring for the many orphans and the smile on all their faces. It was those little things which gave hope that life would go back to normal, that things would be ok. Maybe not now or in a few years, but they would be better. He thought of Dean Thomas his dorm mate being brought back from the dungeons of Voldemort's palace alive and still sane, and the smile on his wife Luna's face as she introduced them to their daughter for the first time. He remember the face of Seamus as he announced to the world that Voldemort had been defeated again never to come back again by the boy-who-lived. He thought of the students who would be entering Hogwarts again and not the safe hold, which had had barely enough space for them all and had kept them underground.  
  
Harry looked up from the lake to the falling apart building of what was once Hogwarts and would be again in only a few months. He spotted the place where Gryffindor tower was and the Headmasters office. He held the urn which carried the greatest Headmaster of Hogwarts took the top and mounted his Firebolt. While no longer the greatest broom out there, it was the first present he had received from Sirius and he refused to give it up. Flying above Hogwarts Harry with Fawkes by his side he tilted the urn allowing the ashes to fall so that some part of him would always remain here, in his most favorite of places. Fawkes flew among the swirling ashes of his beloved master in one last goodbye before crying he flew back to Harry. The two began to sing the song of Phoenixes, something Harry had learned at the age of sixteen, but it was mournful. Fawkes bowed his head to the young man who had been such a close friend to his master for those last few years before flying off to mourn and remember for the rest of his days Albus Dumbledore and the adventures they had.  
  
Upon landing Harry's own phoenix arrived Sun, to comfort her friend. Sun was Fawkes only hatchling, born only a year ago. Albus had introduced the two and allowed Harry to keep her. With Sun on his sholder, Harry Potter apparated from Hogwarts into his London apartment. There was where Hedwig his faithful snowy owl for 8 years was, still as strong as ever, and Sniphius who was a snake that spied on Voldemort for them. The apartment was a mix of both the muggle and wizarding world, for Harry had begun to spend a lot of time in the muggle world to get away from both his fame and the sheer terror which had encompassed the wizarding world. Harry's fame was the reason that all the Quidditch teams were sending him owls now with offers to get him to play. Of course his skills as a seeker defiantly didn't hurt when they were thinking of having him as a player, it was the sheer number of people that would come to watch him play that really got their attention. For the moment however Harry was going to be working at with the Aurors and Department of , going through the numerous items that had been in Voldemort's and his death eaters houses and bases.  
  
The next mourning Harry flooed over to the Department of Mysteries to begin his inventorying. The first item was a mirror, it was a floor to ceiling kind, with a frame of what appeared to be black leather inscribed with runes around the whole thing. The runes were made by having the leather pressed down and then silver filled in, giving it a strange look. The runes though were like nothing he had ever seen before, they seemed to come from the ancestors of the Romans, the beginning of the race of wizards and witches. However there were some strange runes mixed in that looked almost like parseltongue when written. Writing what was written onto a roll of parchment, Harry Potter began the task of deciphering what was written. When he was done he had written this, "The world has so many possibilities, only one minor change could throw the world into its destruction. See what would have happened if you had never existed or been killed". Curious about what was written Harry stepped up to the mirror and looked in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- Meanwhile, in another world in which Harry Potter had died but James and Lily had not, they had had another two children Daniel Michele Potter and Cassandra Persephone Potter. Daniel was the younger one at fifteen, with the raven black color of his father but without the messy quality as his father. He had his father hazel eyes but many of the same facial qualities of his mother. However it was Daniel's personality which resembled his father most, he was a prankster. With the help of his godfather Sirius, Uncle Remus, and his father the young boy was very likely to tear apart the school and everything in it. Not a day went by without at least four people being pranked and like the Mauderers before him, his main victims were the Gryffindor's rivals.the Slytherins. He was a popular student well known and well liked by three of the four houses but irresponsible and somewhat juvenile on some occasions. He got into arguments easily but would say sorry just as easily. The young boy had been a Quidditch player for two years now as a chaser and his best subject was Transfiguration.  
  
Cassandra was Daniel's older sister and she was seventeen years old. She had her mother's copper red hair but it was curly, as her father's hair would be if it was also down to his waist. She had her mothers eyes, but the rest of her looked a lot like her father. She was fairly tall at 5'6 and had the same thin lanky look with high cheek bones and an angular pixie like face unlike her younger brother's and mother rounder kind of face. Her personality was a mixture of her parents, she had the same outgoing charming side when she needed it, which made her somewhat popular with her peers as well as the side of her that studied diligently and got fairly good marks, nothing great but nowhere near as dismal as her brother's.  
Lily's and James' lives had stopped for almost a year after the death of their first son. The two had quit their jobs not being able to deal with everything that had happened that night. They both blamed themselves but not each other for not being able to stop you-know-who when he had gone for baby Harry. They were awoken however when Albus Dumbledore came to them. He forced them to see that they could help to stop the death of others children, even if they hadn't been able to save Harry. James became the transfiguration teacher after Professor McGonagal died, and Lily works as the Potions professor.  
At that moment Daniel Potter was in Runes class looking at the exact same mirror that Harry Potter was when he tripped. What he set into motion was unbelievable. As he tripped the fireworks he had in his robes exploded and he began to fall into the mirror. Danny could only scream for help as the glass cut at him, before he reached out to the dark shape of a man in front of him. Grabbing onto the man Daniel was pulled back through the mirror by the professor pulling the man he was grasping back with him. The trip back through was only slightly less horrific, the movement through the glass creating shallow cuts along the two Potter's. The two tumbled out of the mirror into the classroom, Daniel finally letting go of Harry who he had been crushing to himself. Harry had his wand out and a shield up and was behind Vector's desk before anyone even had time to blink. Daniel slammed into the desks which were in front of the mirror only a few feet, where he lay crying out in pain. The professor moved to the fireplace calling for Dumbledore and yelling for him and Madame Pophrey to come to his classroom. After doing this Professor Vector moved to Daniel keeping his eyes on the other boy to make sure he didn't move to harm anyone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Both Dumbledore and Pomphrey moved quickly into the runes room worried over what could have worried Vector so much that he would make a fire call such as he had done. What they found however was the furthest thing from what they were expecting though, Daniel Potter was against the desk covered in the blood from his cuts, his face showing just how in pain the fifteen year old really was. A boy who looked a lot like Professor Potter but with his wife's eyes half hidden behind a desk staring up at the headmaster in some indescribable emotion, also covered in some of his own blood but not seeming to be in any pain. He also had a magical shield around him making parts of him seem to shimmer. His robes were odd for a boy his age this time of year. He looked to be only nineteen or twenty, and he should have been in his ninth or tenth year. The clasp on his cloak was especially disturbing to Professor Dumbledore, the clasp was given only to protectors of the school, allowing Hogwarts to call to the people, when she needed them.  
  
Pophrey rushed to Daniel wanting to heal him as quickly as possible and gave to him a blood clotting potion as well as a pain potion. Knowing that she had to get the blood to stop before the cuts could be healed properly. Once she had done this she looked at the other young man who had been injured, he seemed jumpy but was at least taking down the shield. Knowing that Dumbledore had his wand at the ready in case the boy made a move to hex her, the mediwitch headed to tend to his wounds. They were only slightly less severe, but he didn't not seem to even notice the cuts. He was watching the Headmaster and yet his eyes seemed to see everything that was occurring around him.  
  
It was Dumbledore that first broke the silence saying, "If Mr. Potter, Professor Vector, and umm.you young man could tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Vector answered first saying, "I brought in the Mirror of Dimensions to study and show them the ruins on it, to show when and how the runes evolved through time, it was Mr. Potter's time to view the mirror and he I suppose tripped, something exploded and he began to fall into the mirror. He actually began to go into the mirror, and the runes began to glow gold so I grabbed the boy and began to pull. I could see that he was yelling and grabbed onto the shadow of a man. The two came out and I called for you."  
  
It was then Daniel's time to speak, he explained, "I was going to set off some exploding rockets today during lunch and I was carrying them, when I was walking up to the mirror, I tripped somehow and the rockets went off causing me to lose my balance and fall into the mirror. The cuts are from going through the mirror I suppose. I was yelling and saw this kind of shadowy figure in front of me, I just reacted and grabbed onto him. When the professor began pulling me back through I didn't let go and he came out with me." At that point Daniel began glaring at the other boy blaming him for what happened and getting him into trouble. He was also mad because the boy looked so much like his father, and he didn't know how that was possible. He didn't like not knowing those kind of things.  
  
Everyone turned to the third boy who was wearing an indecipherable mask. "My name is Harry Potter, I was working in the Department of Mysteries on the mirror and had finally finished translating the runes out and was curious about how it worked so I stepped up and looked in. Only a few seconds later something exploded inside the mirror, the runes also glowed gold, and a boy began to fall through. He was screaming and I was not sure what to do, he grabbed onto me and was pulled back, pulling me through as well. Now I am here I suppose."  
  
"Did you say your name was Harry Potter? As in the son of James and Lily Potter? Really? What were you doing in the Department of Mysteries?" The questions flew from Dumbledore's mouth, his eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Yes Harry James Potter son of James and Lily Potter. I'm guessing in this world he died then. As for the Department of Mysteries, I was invited there to help sort through the many things that had been discovered from the Death eaters and Voldemort. Because there are so few Aurors or people working for the Department of Mysteries they asked me to help out as well as one of my best friends Hermione Granger."  
  
"Yes you're right in this world Harry Potter did die. Why would they allow school children to handle such dangerous things that would have come from Voldemort, surely there would have been some others that could do such things."  
  
"School children, what do you mean? I graduated two years ago." Harry eyes now showing some confusion over what was said.  
  
"Two years ago, I'm going to guess that was your seventh year then. Oh, here we instituted that studies would go for ten years and not seven. I guess in your world we stuck with the old system." Dumbledore said smiling, although Harry could see he was hiding his surprise.  
  
Harry quieted, his body now healed. He could sense Voldemort again, it had only live a few days with the quiet his death had brought and now the chaos and hatred he had hoped to never feel again was there. He frowned in despair over this revelation. Madame Pomfrey had moved to stand next to Dumbledore glancing at both Harry and the Headmaster in curiosity. Of course everyone was looking at Harry with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Daniel looked at him uncertainly, this was his older brother. The one who had died, the reason his parents hated you-know-who so much and why they were so protective of him and his sister. This man who radiated power and authority like it was second nature, who worked in the Department of Mysteries. His brother was identical to his father in many ways, the shape of his face and his height were all very distinctive of his father. His eyes were his mothers bright green but they were masked something his mother's eyes never were. He didn't wear glasses, strangely. His hair though was surprising. It was so much like Sirius', the same length and shaggy quality were there. He wore an adder tooth around his neck, which Daniel loved but knew his mother would never allow him to wear. The earring gave him a start wondering how he would have gotten permission for such a thing.  
  
The classroom was quiet for a few minutes before Dumbledore broke the silence saying, "Why don't the two Mr. Potters come along up to my office. We will bring James, Lily, and Cassandra and inform them of what has occurred."  
  
As the small group was moving up to the Headmaster's office, there was a slight hissing before something which has been curled around Harry's arm began moving. Sniphius had awoken during the journey and was just getting over the shock of what had occurred. He was calling out for Sun, wishing for the comfort the phoenix brought when he was around. The journey had not seriously injured him but it had shaken the young adder. Harry couldn't help but think of Hedwig and Sun and his friends that he had left behind. However when he got to the office he was pleasantly surprised to find Sun, Hedwig, and his things sitting there, waiting for him. Sun trilled at Harry telling him that Sun had felt his friend's journey to this world and brought himself, Hedwig and his chest of things.  
  
Harry smiled at the overenthusiastic phoenix before moving his arm to allow Sniphius to get off his arm and greet the two birds. Hedwig snapped her beak at him, angry that he had allowed "her Harry-Wizard" too leave his rightful home. Harry chuckled at the antics of the animals, before he turned to face the other self of his mentor and the younger brother he had never had slightly creped out by what had happened. Albus snapped out of his shock and moved to call for James, Lily, and Cassandra Potter. Daniel and Harry sat down and waited, and Dumbledore offered them lemon drops. Daniel took one, while Harry the offer down. Hedwig flew to him and nipped at his ear, wanting attention from her master. Harry stroked her head calming her frazzled nerves from the journey she had taken. Lily and James rushed into the room frantic, knowing that the Headmaster would not call them in for something that was not important and they feared the worst. Cassandra entered only seconds later, although not running. The three new arrivals glanced at the Headmaster who motioned for them to also take a seat, before looking at the other two people in the room. Daniel was there which was no surprise, seeing as he was the trouble maker and the rest of the family was there as well. The other boy caused everyone to jolt in surprise. He looked almost identical to James Potter except his eyes, he had Lily's eyes. There was only one person who had ever looked like that. Harry James Potter, the boy who had died when he was only just over a year old all those years ago.  
  
Questions began flying from the two eldest Potters, wanting to know what was going on, who that boy was that looked just like they had dreamed their eldest son would look like.  
  
Albus motioned with his hands for everyone to quiet down and when they did he said,  
  
"I would like to introduce you to Harry James Potter. Yes, Harry was killed all those years ago, in this world. Apparently there is another world where Harry lived, an accident created by young Daniel however transported young Harry to this world."  
  
"How did I die?" Harry asked curious what it had taken to kill the boy-who-lived. After all every time someone had used Avada Kadavera on him it backfired and killed the caster. He was curious if that was something from his blood or really just his mother's sacrifice.  
  
Everyone glanced at him in horror from the questions. It was James that finally spoke, "We had used Pettigrew as our secret keeper. He betrayed us though and came with Voldemort to our house. We ran to get you from the nursery and I was going to fend off You-Know-Who so you two could get out of the house. Lily screamed though and I went to find out what was going on. Pettigrew was holding you, a knife to your throat. He was threatening to kill you and he slipped the knife went straight through your body, and pierced your heart. We were able to get out through floo, but you were dead." Both James and Lily were shivering and had tears in their eyes by the end of the story, obviously revisiting that night. Harry only nodded thinking of the fact that it had been a knife that had killed him. He actually got a kick out of the thought, a muggle weapon something that Voldemort wouldn't touch because of his distaste.  
  
"What happened in you world?" Cassandra asked, making Harry's eyes move towards his other world's sister for the first time. She was pretty, with curly red hair caught half up in a pony tail, and half down. It was a coppery red like his mother's not the Weasley bright orange red which was so characteristic of their family. Her eyes were the same color as his own but open and unguarded, showing a love of life he had seen in Ginny and a serious look much like Hermione had. He instantly liked her and couldn't help thinking of how many times he had wished to have a younger sister in his life. Even though Ginny and Hermione both acted like family, it wasn't the same as having a real sister. Someone to have spent his childhood with.  
  
When Harry spoke his voice was calm although slightly rough with emotions, "It happened that same night, with Pettigrew betraying us to Voldemort. My father ran to delay his like you did. Wormtail came to the house with Voldemort and my mum ran up to grab me. We were trapped though. Voldemort killed my father and came up to where we were. He told her he didn't want to kill her and told her to stand aside. She refused and he killed her. He then turned to me and shot the killing curse. Something happened though and the curse rebounded leaving me alive and with this scar," he lifted his fringe to show them before continuing, "and his as only a spirit, loosing all power." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Everyone stared, mouths open in shock and eyes round in disbelieve. His speech had just shattered one of the most fundamental beliefs they had held. The Killing Curse had actually been blocked. There was no shield invented or anyway a body could reject the curse, it had been a believe the only way to survive was to get out of the way. Yet this boy who could be in the ninth year had just shattered that, and then told them that he didn't know how it was done. It was Lily and Cassandra and Dumbledore who first began to lose the look of unreality from their face. Harry allowed them all time to digest the knowledge he had just spewed forth.  
  
Lily made the first move and hugged him, lifting the fringe which covered his scar and kissing it. Harry glanced with amazement at the hug, this wasn't like Mrs. Weasley's hugs which were exuberant and to the point of chocking. This hug was from his mother, or the closest thing he had to his mother, and she hugged him as though he was glass and would shattered into millions of pieces of if touched to hard. Harry slowly slipped his arms around the red headed Lily and hugged her with the same delicacy. Only the training brought to him through his childhood held back the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes and flow freely down his cheeks. Glancing at the others in the room, Harry noticed his father was crying and looking at the two of them with so much joy and pain. Cassandra's face looked as though a light had been lit behind it, she was so happy. It was Daniel's face that gave his pause, his eyes were grave and had the same look Ron's had had after his name was called for the Triwizard Tournament, a mixture of shock and betrayal and mostly jealousy.  
  
Harry's eyes moved away to that of his mentor's, the light blue eyes held that familiar sparkle he had missed when the old man died. Harry smiled in joy at the whole experience. This was his dream. James took a step toward his wife and . son? Grasping the boy's shoulder and wrapping his other arm around his wives waist pulling her toward him and letting her fall back into his chest. Smiling he nodded his head urging his two other children to come over wanting the whole family to be involved together if only just once. Glancing at his eldest child James couldn't help but laugh at the earring, Lily was going to throw a fit in about a week after she started really looking at the boy. Daniel had asked a couple times about an earring having heard Sirius talk a bit about getting one, something he had never actually done. Lily refused for him to be allowed with anything in his ear that didn't need to be there, and an earring defiantly had no place being there. His robes were also surprising, battle robes were only used by those who are either Phoenixes, Death eaters, or Aurors because it made it easier when they were dueling.  
  
Daniel disentangled himself from the rest of the family, unable to stand the boy who had taken his place in the family as the only boy. Why did he have to come anyway, before his parents were always looking at him with that amazed and amused look, he had been the one his parents fawned over. Cassie was the goody goody two shoe child that was all independent and I need to do it on my own. He was their little boy, the one that pouted and got away with anything, well nearly. This person couldn't take over his spot it wasn't fair, he was the one that brought Harry here. Shouldn't he be the one showered with adoring unbelieving looks. What had he ever done in this world except die. Oh god. Daniel couldn't believe his own thoughts, they were almost Malfoyish. That couldn't be, he was much better then the peroxide haired twit. Wasn't he? Shaking the thoughts from his head Daniel scrambled to the side of his family as they tried to untangle themselves from the boy they had been hugging.  
  
Dumbledore was the first to speak, his eyes twinkling like never before saying, "Well, Harry would you mind joining our those in the ninth year? I'm guessing you were part of your own Gryffindor house. That way you will be able to get to know your family better."  
  
"That would be nice, although I doubt I have the right books."  
  
"We'll take you down to Hogsmeade and get them there, Harry" Lily spoke clutching James hand.  
  
"Sirius and Remus, we should tell them about this, you can tell them if they're really that different in your world." With that James bounced over to the fireplace and threw some powder into the fire calling out for Sirius first and then Remus telling them to come up to the Headmasters office. The grin on his face hadn't been seen since the death of his first born and everyone knew just how happy he was by these turn of events.  
  
Remus was the first to arrive, coming from his teaching of DADA. Harry was completely shocked at the image he presented. He had a few grey hairs around his ears, but no where near as many as the Remus in the other world. Even in his third year the other world Remus had had more grey hairs then this one. Another difference was the fact he looked so well fed, his robes were new and crisp showing he had a fair amount of money, and although he had some worry lines in his forehead there were nowhere near as many as his Remus and he actually had some laughing line around his eyes. Sirius came bounding in only a minute or so after moving so much like his animagus form it was startling. The change was amazing, especially considering this was the first time he had seen him since his death four years ago. His hair was as long as his, and it was clean and glossy, his eyes sparkled with happiness and humor, his body was filled out showing the muscles he had gained from being beater in school. Harry could only goggle at the two men, goggling at the differences between them and their other halves.  
  
"Moony and Padfoot, I would like to introduce you to Harry James Potter, my son in another world. " James stated.  
  
The two men stared at them all as though they were crazy before babbling out, "But he died over eighteen years ago. How is that possible?"  
  
"Danny caused a small accident in his runes class involving a the Mirror of Dimensions and Harry was pulled through to here." It was Cassandra that said this.  
  
"Wow, Danny that's amazing and Harry very nice to meet you I'm sure you know all about me of course seeing as I am your one and only godfather." Sirius said a cocky grin Harry had never seen before on his face.  
  
"A bit" was the soft spoken reply which came from the young man who remained unmoved from his position of before.  
  
"Yes, well why don't you all take Harry up to the dorm room and help him get settled and then you can all go down to Hogsmeade to get the supplies he needs." Dumbledore said.  
  
With that they all began moving out, James and Sirius carrying Harry's trunk while Sun and Hedwig settled on his shoulders and Sniphius around his wrist. The trip was loud and joyful, everyone trying to find out as much information as they could from the new comer, while he asked his own questions. By the time that the Gryffindor tower had been reached Harry had found out that Cassie had a boyfriend name Aubrey and that Danny was an even worse prankster then the Weasley twins. James and Lily told him about his grandparents and their own lives, arguing about their time in school, while Sirius and Remus were asked questions about their lives in this world. Nothing was gleaned from the answers given by Harry except that he had been a seeker since his first year and he was friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.  
  
When this information came out, everyone that knew the two and their infamous fights and hatred questioned how this came about. Harry's finding out that they hated each other finally brought home the reality of where he was, another reality. In his world they were going to be getting married, they were fighting, yes, but it had become more bantering then anything else. The trip up the stairs to the dorm for the ninth years was a silent trip with Harry contemplating the information that he had just come upon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The idea of his best friends hating each other wouldn't sink into his mind. Why, had the two never become friends. They had hated each other before the troll incident, but that was it without him Quirrel would have never work here and set a troll loose, the two would never have had to rescue Hermione from the girls bathroom. Could his presence have been required to make the two become friends. He would have to see if there was any way the two could put aside their differences, otherwise he would be doing a disservice to his friends, it wasn't fair to them. Or maybe it was just him who had a problem with it. Should he really try and fix the two up even if only as friends or just leave them to their feud. This other world thing was much too confusing.  
  
In the common room Ginny and Neville were the only two there, thankfully talking quietly in the corner together, Neville is alive. All I want is to hug the two and never stop and profess how sorry I am that my friend had to die, that he had to be tortured to death because of me.  
  
Cassie noticed my staring at the two and asked, "They just got engaged and are planning their wedding, were they dating in your world as well?"  
  
"They married a year and a half ago, they had twins they named Arthur and Miranda after their parents." I said to the question.  
  
The two must have heard what I said because they looked up and noticed me. They stared at me with a strange look upon their face, one I had never seen before. The people surrounding me walked me up the flights of stairs to the year nine boys dorms. Walking inside was like going back in time to my seventh year. There was one bed without a trunk in front of it, which had to be mine. I smiled, for it was in front of the window, my window. The one that I had slept next two for my seven years here. Thank god I'm not taking someone else's spot.  
  
My mother asked if everyone would be going down to Hogsmeade while we got my books, and she was answered by the nodding of everyone's head.  
  
"Well alright but Harry, Daniel, and Cassie you're going to have to stay as close to the adults as possible. There's no telling if You-Know-Who will attack while we are there."  
  
"Oh course" Cassie and Danny said to this rule. Harry just nodded slightly, agreeing for a different reason, wanting to protect these people who were his family. The family that had never even existed before in his life.  
  
With that the family walked off to Hogsmeade, the first thought Harry had was of the differences in this town and the town he had seen only days before. For one thing the town was flourishing, even more then it had before the rebirth of Voldemort and there was no comparison between the few destroyed buildings that had remained since the raid on the town that then continued up to the school. The Death Eaters had met no resistance here, because no one had been ready. Hogwarts, although the attack was already known, could do nothing. The students were protected by the teachers and Phoenix members as best as they had been able with the older students behind them to help with the younger students. The ministry had not believed what Dumbledore had said about the attack and so there had been no aurors, no help. It was then the first of the showdown between him and the man who had murdered his parents. Dumbledore had attacked Tom Riddle, calling him out for what he had been, half muggle born. Dumbledore was killed in the duel that had ensued, although he had injured Voldemort slightly. Harry had then stepped up to what he was destined to do, beginning their own duel.  
  
Voldemort had fled along with any death eaters still left standing. It had been one of the biggest disasters for both sides, and yet one of the biggest victories they had had since the war had broken out. For the light, they had for once driven back Voldemort, something that had never been accomplished before. It had always been a draw between Dumbledore and Voldemort. It was a defeat for them because Dumbledore was now dead, their leader and guiding hand was dead. Harry was forced to take up his place from the very second that Dumbledore's last breath was expelled. The next two days, Harry chased down the self-called and enforced Lord, meeting with him just outside a magical forest in southern England, and dueling with him for the final time. The duel had been intense, lasting for well over an hour, with the use of unforgivables on both sides, until Harry had remembered.  
  
He had remembered all the love that had been shown him, by his parents so long dead, by his friends, by Sirius and Remus and his professors and Dumbledore, and so many other wizards and witches, the feeling and memories had grown within him. It was at that moment he had known what to do, he had forced all of those thoughts and feelings which were good into a ball in his hand, the ball had been light a bright white which seemed to hold ever color imaginable and it had grown. At the last moment Harry had thrown that ball at the man inside of him, he had forced all that goodness into a man with only hate inside. When the two had met they exploded, unable to be in contact with each other. It was love that was the power he had not known or understood. It had been the caused of him first downfall, his mother's love for him, and it was love that caused his final downfall. What was Harry supposed to do with the Voldemort in this world, could and should he destroy this man, who had killed him in this world. So many thoughts and all so confusing, paradoxes and fate screwed with his mind way too much, they could even mess with Hermione's mind which was quite an accomplishment.  
  
Harry was jerked out of his thoughts by his little sister's hand on his arm, she had a slight smile on her face and her eyes glittered with life and happiness. Harry couldn't help but smile back and begin talking to her wanting to get to know this girl, who could have been his sister. She seemed extremely pleased about his being there and when asked why that was she informed him that she had always dreamed of having a brother, a dream she thought could never come true. Cassie reminded him of a mixture of Ginny and Hermione, serious and smart but fun to be around, with a sense of humor. She seemed like a person with Ginny's rage though, a quick blow up that happens whenever she becomes angry, and she seemed just as shy as he was. She talked about the history of the world in which he was now in, allowing him to get a better grasp on the differences and similarities in the two worlds. Neville's parents had still been driven insane, The Scott's, a prominent wizarding family had never been hunted, and although they still hadn't picked a side in the war and both sides were trying to get the family to chose them.  
  
The Scott's were the most well known family in the wizarding world, known for having members be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, the family turned out such wizards as Albus Dumbledore and the Merlin. The Dumbledores although an offshoot of the family was still well connected with the Scott's. It was upon Dumbledore's decision to fight Grindywald that the Scott's had finally picked to side with the 'light'. The Scott's in all their time and wars had never been known to chose the losing side. They were the last family to chose who they would side with, and they were now considered good luck. Voldemort had slaughtered them because they had been about to join with the Phoenixes, and the man hadn't wanted the light to have any kind of advantage, which the Scott's were. Powerful in money, influence, and magical power the family was the odd one out. The Potter's were fairly friendly with the family, some of the members having married in the past, and the Molfoy's were in the same position. The Weasley's, however had never gotten along with the family and were closest with the Longbottom's, Potter's, and Crabtree's. There were four families primarily Gryffindor, which were the families that associated closest together. There were nine families for the Slytherines and it was odd when there was a person from outside of these families that was the most affluent member of the house. In Hufflepuff there were only two main families, the Kendles and the Chesters, while in Ravenclaw there were five. There were numerous offshoots from each of the major families, as well as many other families spread throughout Europe. Cassie informed Harry of how the families were siding and faring. Aubrey Scott, who was now the head and only remaining member of the main Scott family who was his age, was going to school at Hogwarts and was in fact dating his kid sister, which was a huge surprise. This was something that James Potter didn't like, for two reasons, the main reason he didn't like his baby girl dating and the second reason being he didn't trust the Slytherines, which was what Aubrey was.  
  
Harry laughed at the description of his overprotective father, causing the rest of the family members to look back at the two. Sirius asked what was so funny, and when informed that they were just talking about some of the things which their father had done he smiled. Harry was amazed at how she had weaved the truth so that it seemed like what she was talking about was pranks. Not many people could do that, Dumbledore was the expert and had taught Harry how to do it so if he was ever given Vertisium he would be able to give wrong information. It was a useful skill when someone knew how to use it. Many of the Slytherins could and did use the ability in their everyday life, which is probably where his other world sister first began to learn how to do such a thing.  
  
They had reached the bookstore of Hogsmeade, which was impressive although not quite as much as the one that was in Diagon Alley. The store was still crammed with books but the store itself was smaller, without a Hogwarts students selection. Lily, him mom, had the list of books that Harry would need and she sent the children off, Harry went to get the history books thinking of getting some others to find any of the differences that occurred in this world. He wanted to know the affect his death had had on the world, as far as Harry could tell the war had never gotten anywhere near as bad as Voldemort had become after his second rise. Although, there were still many disappearances and deaths a raids every now and then, at least the man wasn't decimating everything as quickly as possible like had occurred in their own world.  
  
"What's up with all the history books?" Daniel asked upon spotting him walking back though the stacks to where everyone had been waiting for him holding so many book.  
  
"I'm just curious about the differences in the two worlds, I also want to see if there are any cases of others going into alternate dimensions." Harry said to his younger brother, the two hadn't had any real connection like Harry and Cassie felt for one another, and so the two hadn't really talked a whole lot.  
  
Daniel had also picked up a joke book asking James if he could get it, knowing that James would never turn the boy down on anything relating to pranks, while Lily would say no in a heartbeat. James nodded and the books were bought, walking out of the shop Sirius and Daniel were talking together leaning over the joke book they held discussing who they should use each prank on, on the way to the Robes shop. Harry doubted the teachers would allow him to be in class in the battle robes, even though Harry now saw them as much more comfortable after having lived in them the last few years. In the robes shop it was a simple matter of being measured and waiting five minutes for the robes to be done. Their last stop they went to get some quills and parchment, because Harry had so little of that, and many of the others had also begun to run out as well. After that they went back to Hogwarts. 


End file.
